Cranium
by SilverCivet
Summary: This is a true story of the dbgt characters playing a game of Cranium.  Please R+R  The pg is for minor cursing


This is a true story about a game Mal, Jen, Chris, her parents,   
brother and i played. We donot ownd Dbz, Dbgt or   
Cranium. The ages and roles are:   
Bra(Mal)- 15   
Marron(Ally(me))- 18   
18(Jen)- she is eturnaly 18   
Pan(Chris)- 16   
Gohan(Dan(Chris's brother))- 36   
Goku(Chris's dad)- 68   
Chi-Chi(Dana)- 67   
Krillin(we just needed even teams)- 69   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
Cranium   
Late one night at the Son house, the Chestnuts, Goku,   
Chi-Chi, Gohan, Pan, and Bra gathered around the living   
room table to play a game of Cranium. (Everyone else was   
shopping, yes even Vegeta)   
"Poke, poke, poke, poke..." Bra teased Marron, who was   
drawing on the couch. She was pretending to poke Marron,   
and Marron soon got angry.   
"Stop or I'll punch you!"   
"Hahaha!" Bra giggled. "Not poking you! Not poking   
you! Not poking you! Not poking you!" Marron turned   
towards Bra and Bra started shrieking.   
Would you two shut up?" Pan inquired. Marron brought   
out her clenched fist, and Bra shrieked even louder.   
Gohan walked over and made Marron move to the other   
side of the beige couch. He proceeded to sit inbetween the two   
to keep Bra from using the shrill cry of her's.   
"Hehehe. Poke, poke, poke, poke..." Bra began to poke   
Gohan's arm. He cought her wrist between two fingers and   
held it there. When bra realised she couldn't get her wrist out   
of his grasp, she proceeded to poke him with her other hand.   
He immediatly grabbed that hand and tucked it in his other   
hand. Bra tried to remove her imprisoned arms, but failed   
miserably. She began to kick Gohan, "Kick, kick, kick, kick,"   
and he swiftly got ahold of her ankles.   
"AHHHHHHHHH" Bra began to yell again. She leaned   
over and bit his arm. Marron stood up to attack Bra, and   
Bra's shrieking only got louder and more ear shattering.   
Gohan had to let go of her ankles to stop Marron from killing   
Bra, who kicked Gohan again. Pan strolled over and stepped   
on Bra's feet.   
"Can we play now?" Krillin asked.   
"OK, the teams are Pan, Bra, Marron, and me; and   
Krillin, Goku, Chi-Chi, and Gahan. Basically, all people   
under 20 on one team, and all the old people on the other." 18   
stated. Everyone stopped what they were doing and joined   
their teams. Pan, Bra, and 18 sat on the couch, and Marron   
sat on the nearby smaller couch, while the old people sat on   
the floor.   
"Chi-Chi, your birthday is the next coming birthay.   
What category do you want to do?" Goku asked.   
"Datahead."   
"OK." Pan said as she picked up a 'Datahead' card and   
read it." What was inspired by burrs sticking to clothes and   
dogs? Before Bra could flip over the timer, Gohan answered.   
"Velcro."   
"Damnit!" Bra cursed. They got it right. Chi-Chi rolled   
the dice and then it was the under 20's team's turn to shoose a   
category.   
"Star performer. Go Bra..." Pan said. Bra picked up a   
card, and her face fauldered.   
"Umm... OK. It's a 'Humdinger'." She thought for a   
moment and then began to hum random notes.   
"Umm... a sick person dieing!!" Marron guessed. Bra   
laughed, and 18 yelled at her to stop laughing and continue to   
hum. Soon the time was up, and the other three asked what it   
was.   
"That'll Be The Day." Bra pouted. "How was I suposed   
to know that song!"   
"BRA!! I knew that song!" 18 reprimanded. "OK, no   
more turns for Bra."   
"OK our turn" Chi-Chi said. They had landed on 'Star   
performer' so Bra picked up a card to read it to them.   
"It's a Cameo." Bra said as she handed the card to   
Gohan, and Pan flipped the sand timer over. Bra laughed   
hysterically, knowing who Gohan had to portray, and told   
her teammates. They all broke out in hysterics as a look of   
horror crossed Gohan's face.   
"OK," Gohan told the others. "You have to get this right   
away." He stood up and.. did a famous pose... and yelled a   
very high-pitched "OW!" When no one guessed it, Gohan got   
upset. He then attempted to moon-walk on the carpet.   
"Oh! Michael Jackson!" The three called in unison.   
"Yes!" Gohan said matter-of-factly.   
"OK, our turn. Gatahead." 18 said. Gohan plucked a   
card from the red pile and grinned while shaking his head.   
"You'll never get it. Look at the map and state what   
country the highlighted area is." He tossed the card over to   
Bra.   
"Nigeria!" Bra joked.   
"That's Africa right?" Marron made sure she had the   
right continent.   
"Yes. Isn't Nigeria on the other side?" Pan asked.   
"Yeah, I think it's on the right of the continent." Bra   
said.   
"It's Morroco!" Marron insisted.   
"No, it's Zimbobway! Shut up Marron, we're not   
listening to you"   
"It's Morroco!"   
"You asked if it's Africa-we're NOT listening to you!"   
Bra said though she knew she was wrong in saying it was   
Zimbobway.   
"Rock, Paper, Sissors!" Pan said. "Zimbobway"   
"Morroco." Marron turned to face Pan.   
"Rock, Paper, Scissors, shoot!" Pan did paper and   
Marron did scissors.   
"Morroco!!"   
"But Morroco is in South America! It's Zimbobway!"   
Bra shouted.   
"Fine, Zimbobway." Pan said.   
"Thats you answer?" Gohan asked.   
"Yeah" they said in unison.   
"It's Nigeria." Gohan laughed.   
"WHAT?!?!" Bra practically turned Super Sayian.   
"Since you are doing so poorly you can go again Krillin   
told them. He read the next question.   
"What did Tomas Edison NOT invent? A. the lightbulb,   
B. Talking movies-" Bra interupted him.   
"B! He wasn't even ALIVE then!" She insisted.   
"Yeah, yeah. OK, we'll go with B" Marron said quickly.   
"It was D, the telegraph." Gohan informed them.   
"You morons! I KEW THAT!!" 18 scolded her team   
members.   
"What?" Bra said.   
"I SAW SOMETHING ABOUT THAT ON LATE NIGHT   
TV, YOU BAKAS!"   
"Why didnt you say anything?!? Bra became infuriated.   
18 shrugged.   
"No one asked." Bra's jaw dropped.   
Anyway, our turn." Goku stated.   
They played for a little while, Pan, Bra, Marron, and 18   
were still losing miserably, and nothing interesting happened   
until the under 20 team landed on Star Performer.   
"It's a Cameo." Gohan told them.   
"Bra." Pan said. Bra nodded and took the card.   
"Your hint is Thing." She flipped over the card, and let   
out a confused "What?" She stood up and tried to figure out   
what to do. When the timer started she wint over and began   
to karate chop a pillow on one of the chairs.   
"Cooking! Murdering! Cutting! Deli Meat!" The   
hopeless team randomly guessed. Bra frustratedly shook her   
head and ran over to the livingroom tree and started to hit   
the branches.   
"KITTY!" Pan called out. Bra ran over to Pan and hit   
her arm.   
"Cutting... Umm... injuring... scratching post..." They   
were still lost. The blue-haired teen stopped and hit her heart   
rapidly.   
"Heart attack!" 18 shouted.   
"CPR!" Marron yelled.   
"Heart surgery!" Pan sugessted.   
"Tripple Bypass!" Marron said. Bra nodded eagerly and   
help up four fingers.   
"Four hearts!" Pan said   
"Quadruple Bypass! 18 hollared just as the sand ran our   
of the timer.   
"YES!" Bra screeched happily.   
"Oh my Dende... are you serious? Chi-Chi laughed. Bra   
nodded and showed everyone the card.   
Next, the old team landed on a Creative Cat. It was a   
sculpture challenge. and the hint was 'animal'.   
Gohan took the clay-stuff and molded.   
"Rock! Snake! Bird! That reptile that Pan has... a   
Bearded Dragon! An Ardvark! An Anteater!" Chi-Chi   
randomly remarked. Gohan took a sharp object and cut on   
the back of the rounded purple dough. Chi-Chi stopped for a   
moment and actually examined it.   
"Oh...a turtle." She laughed.   
Again, it was the pitiful team's turn. They were on Star   
performer again.   
"I DONT WANT TO!" Bra complained.   
"Fine, Marron-you go." 18 instructed her daughter.   
"OK." She agreed. When she found out what she had to   
do for Cameo, she paused.   
"Wait! Can I use Props?" Krillin nodded. A grin spread   
over Marron's face and she took off up the stairs.   
"Leave the fish in the tank!" Goku called after her,   
referring to an earlier incident that we will not mention at   
this time.   
She came down the stairs whith a defeated look upon her   
face. The timer started and she pointed to Pan.   
"Weird! Annoying!" Bra guessed. Marron stopped and   
growled. She then pointed to a Celtic cross that Bra wore   
around her neck.   
"Pagan?" She suggested. Marron growled angrily and   
pulled on the charm around 18's neck.   
"Umm... time's up." Krillin told them.   
"Snake Charmer!! Comeon people! Think!"   
"OK, we have a Star Performer." Goku said.   
"i'll do it." Chi-Chi offered. As soon as she saw what   
she had to do, she frowned. "I don't know what this is, but   
i'll try."   
She started jumping around rapidly and flailing her   
limbs everywhere.   
"Windows 98 crashing!" Gohan shouted.   
"The little man in the computer!" Marron said.   
"It's not our guess!" 18 told her. Chi-Chi started   
pointing at Bra.   
"Annoying! Alien! Hyper!" Gohan said. Chi-Chi   
nodded.   
"Hyper?" She nodded again. She proceeded to pick up a   
book and scroll over the words with a finger.   
"Font? Umm..." They couldn't figure it out. Finally,   
Gohan jussed text, and said Hypertext.   
"Alright. Our turn." Pan said. "Star Performer. Bra."   
"Ok, ok." She scanned over the card and an appalled look   
encompassed her face. "Do I HAVE TO?"   
"Yes." Was everyone's response.   
"You really don't want me to. PLEASE don't make me do this!"   
She begged and pleaded.   
"Sure we do." 18 said.   
"No, you REALLY don't."   
"The more you say we don't, the more we do." Gohan said. Bra   
pouted and conceded.   
"I need props." She looked around the beige room to find items   
to use. She saw a pair of loafers sitting on the ground and idea   
sprung to her head. She went around the room collecting shoes and   
then stood and put them down next to her.   
She picked up the two loafers and made them face one another.   
She then grabbed a white sneaker and shoved it through the loafers,   
and then letting it fall to the ground. Picking up a black leather boot,   
she repeated the process.   
"Putting shoes together? Umm… leather… umm… walking,   
marching, running…"   
Getting frustrated, Bra dropped the loafers and held her arms   
together and rocked them, as if she was holding a baby.   
"A baby! Children! Children's shoes!" The random guessing   
continued until 18 said something intelligent.   
"Sex!" Bra made a face to urge her on.   
"Umm…"   
"Having a baby!" Someone else said.   
"Go on!" Bra urged. Finally, 18 said the right answer.   
"Reproduce!" Bra sighed in relief and plopped back down on   
the couch. Everyone chortled at Bra's portrayal of 'reproduce'.   
"So the two loafers had a sneaker? That's a little weird…"   
Chi-Chi acknowledged.   
"Yeah," Gohan added, "and the boot? I don't even want to   
KNOW how that one happened." They continued making fun of the   
shoes for a few more minutes, and then the Old team took their turn.   
Yet again, Star Performer was the one that had to be done. Chi-Chi   
was doing it.   
"Hmm… prop… AH HA!" She grinned as she darted into the   
kitchen and came back with folded up red umbrella leading her.   
"MARY POPPINS!" Gohan shouted.   
"Yes!" Chi-Chi exclaimed.   
"We won!" Goku and Krillin danced around the room merrily.   
Chi-Chi sat down again and smirked in triumph. Gohan just smiled   
as though he knew they would all along. Pan, Bra, Marron, and 18,   
however… well, that's another story, and we'll save THAT for   
another day.   
~*~*~*~   
We hope you liked it, and yes, we did guess   
Quadruple Bypass hehe


End file.
